Many inflatable devices have heretofore been provided which are designed to support a person in the water. Such devices are designed primarily for floating in swimming pools, lakes, or rivers. An example of such a float is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,461,911 wherein a person is arranged to lie lengthwise thereon and either float in the water or be towed behind a boat or the like. This type of float has an inherent disadvantage, as do other floats, namely, it was not designed for surf or rough water riding and furthermore has no convenient means for inflation.